Anime Addventure : Medusa one-half
by tutcat
Summary: Stories that are from that place that have been saved. Ranma gets face-lift (all stories up for adoption)


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1/2 or any other crossover characters. They are owned by there respective owners. Not out to make any money or fame on others work.

This is a collection of fic's I was able to save of a web archive that has shut down recently. Some had been edited so my text reader would work better. So original authors and extra stuff was removed from the fic .

On the ones that have not been edited I will be editing them so the original authors will get credited for their parts. Also if you have the parts that I'm missing let me know in a PM will edit them in. Same with other fic's if you have them will post for others to be able to read.

Medusa 1/2

Gorgon's Gift [Episode 116207]

by Thrythlind

Medusa, Guardian of the Thresholds, Mistress of Beasts, Mediator between Heaven, Earth and the Underworld, the Lady of the Cycles of Creation and Destruction, desired to leave her mark on the world in a manner aside from as creature of dread and ruin that was overwhelmed by a patriarchal hero.

Within her disguise as a simple hairdresser, Medusa hmphed, wondering if Perseus was still turning over in his grave over that particular twist of history.

She shook her head and returned to her activity at hand, specifically, her gift to Ranma Saotome...

Medusa 1/2 Harem: The Progenitor of a New Breed [Episode 116214]

by Thrythlind

Being a goddess of duality and transformations, it was simplicity itself to give Ranma the power to control her changes. All that was left was to add a new set of changes.

Red hair, thick and long, like cables or snakes, that seemed to twist as if alive when the girl's head shifted. Green skin, with the occasional patch of rainbow scales, arranged almost decoratively, covered her form, designed with fertility, attraction and mothering in mind, and slitted eyes sat under closed lids. Breath passed between a pair of fangs folded up against the back of the girl's mouth and over an agile forked tongue. Sound passed into ears fanned like a fish's fins, but was not heard by the slumbering newborn. Great, brown hawk's wings grew out of her back and lay about limply.

Medusa carefully set about the task of dressing the girl, keeping her awake, and then she laid a brief kiss on her creation's lips and let a portion of her power pass into the new girl.

Like her, the new girl was now a creature of fertility, life, death, and transformation. She would have power in her look to attract whatever attention she desired, she could heal, she could deal the stoning gaze that had later men had used to condemn Medusa, and she could bring other men and women over to this new race.

This new gorgon.

"And now I sever all bonds that tie you to my will," she spoke ritually. "To do as your wills demand, save only that I would see more of your kin exist in the future. Take a mate, one or several, your line she breed true for twenty generations. Bring others my gift. You may create a score of gorgons in every century. You are the bearer of my power and only you shall be able to pass the gift. Fight evil and let it not be said that medusae were ever creatures of ugliness and evil."

Medusa 1/2 Harem: Makeover Try-Out [Episode 124468]

by Thrythlind

Ranma blinked as she found herself standing outside the hairdresser's and looked around. From all she could tell nothing much had changed save...

"How the hell did my hair get so long?!" Ranma shouted irritably as she discovered the "dredlocks" hanging from her scalp. "Bleh, I'll have to have Kasumi do something about that when I get home."

Ranma grumbled as she stomped down the street, complaining about wasted time.

She was still in this frame of mind when the sound of another voice attracted her attention.

"What is this, the pig-tailed wench has changed her hairstyle in some vain attempt to capture my Ranma's heart?" Kodachi demanded half-amused and half-angry

Medusa 1/2 Harem: Luring Rose [Episode 124486]

by Thrythlind

"What is this," a shrill, if cultured, voice spoke up. "The pig-tailed wench has changed her hair style in a vain attempt to win my Ranma-sama's heart?" Kodachi sounded as if she didn't know whether to be amused or incensed.

Ranma felt a curious heat in her stomach as she turned around to look at the samurai gymnast she knew to be there. Still somewhat confused for just what had happened between going in the hairdressers and coming back out, Ranma wasn't really in a condition to question her instincts. At any rate, Ranma was a very instinctual person, just that usually his instincts screamed out "run" when most females gave her the slightest of attention.

Now, as she turned about, her instincts were screaming out something else entirely.

Ranma's eyes caught sight of Kodachi's gracefully curved legs, peeking out from under her school uniform skirt in a tantalizing fashion. Those eyes trailed upwards, following the impression of a sensual thigh pressed out by the wind. For a long moment they lingered on a the delta between her legs, the strong breeze occasionally pressing the fabric of the skirt against that prime location.

Next, Ranma's gaze travelled up and he imagined the flat, well-defined stomach under Kodachi's jacket and blouse before coming to the slight rise of her somewhat slender chest. Finally, Ranma's appraising look came to the soft white flesh of Kodachi's long slender neck and her delicately formed jawline. Brilliant red lips surrounded a perfectly traditional mouth skewed in a temptingly untraditional smirk under neath an elegant nose and black eyes that screamed out a need for acceptance.

The heat in her stomach spread, and it was all Ranma could do avoid jumping the samurai girl right then. Very suddenly, she wanted, no, needed some privacy with Kodachi.

Fortunately she knew how to get it.

There was no quicker way to get Kodachi's attention than by ignoring her, so, rather than retort back, Ranma simply leaped for a nearby roof, easily avoiding Kodachi's belated ribbon swipe.

"You get back here this instant," Kodachi demanded in a sputtering voice. "I haven't dismissed you yet."

Ranma glanced back for a moment and blew the girl a raspberry, spurring the samurai onward in her chase.

Finally, Ranma landed atop an abandoned warehouse and waited a few seconds for Kodachi to arrive.

Medusa 1/2 Harem: Rose Serpent [Episode 124498]

by Thrythlind

Kodachi smirked as she landed upon the roof, next to the stairwell door used for normal access to this part of the building. The pig-tailed girl had stopped, obviously she had realized how futile it was to attempt to escape her.

"Now, I see you are actually ready to accept..." Kodachi stopped as the girl turned around to look at her, a triumphant smile over her face.

The green color had started to climb over the girl's skin, but it wasn't yet so prevalent that Kodachi had noticed it. At least, not considering the expression and the half-opened shirt that had so quickly snapped up Kodachi's attention. Though not quite so quickly that she could do anything about it.

In the next instant after her abortive rant, Kodachi found herself pressed firmly against the wall as a pair of feminine lips encompassed her own, and agile hands tracing over her body outside her school clothes.

In surprise, Kodachi's ribbon was dropped and she barely got a hand up between her and the pig-tailed girl. That hand, originally meant to push away the other girl, found itself cupping a breast of impressive size for such a small girl and, in realizing that, froze in uncertainty.

Kodachi's other hand flailed confusedly as her eyes held open wide and started taking into account the other changes working over her presumed prey. She finally clapped the hand down, thinking to find a place to hold to push away at her...attacker, and found herself holding the other girl's hips in a suggestive manner. The hand pressed out for a moment and promptly froze as Kodachi realized what she was doing.

A long and slender tongue poked through her lips and Kodachi, startled, reflexively gripped, her hands tightening around their provocative positions and brought an appreciative moan from her rather enthusiastic partner.

Kodachi was still in shock and hadn't yet managed to form much in the way of coherent thought. She was aware that the other girl wasn't human and aware of several things other than hands brushing over her uniform and the skin of her neck. A draft told her when her blouse had been opened and then she was overwhelmed with the feel of several soft touches over her skin.

Her mouth was released and she sucked all the air she could as that long tongue licked at her throat and the other girl's lips started to kiss their way down. She shivered and tried to make herself form words out of her mouth, but every time she got close some sensation or another would force it out of her mouth as a brief gasp or wordless cry.

Kodachi, her hands now pressed back against the wall and her blouse and jacket hanging open and untucked, finally managed to produce a few coherent syllables as the other girl disappeared under her skirt, "What are you..." and then she felt her panties pulled down and her womanhood under a most pleasurable assault.

Kodachi cried out sharply and slowly slid down the wall until her butt was resting on the ground and Ranma's form was stretched out between her legs as the skirt lay bunched up out of the way.

That long tongue slipped agilely into Kodachi's center as strong hands gripped her waist and massaged her firmly and the snakish limbs that had appeared as dredlocks reached up to brush over the flesh of Kodachi's abdomen and brests.

"A demoness is stealing my virginity," Kodachi thought, bewildered, to herself. "And I'm letting her." Another shock of pleasure tore through her and brought a guttural cry of appreciation and Kodachi gasped, outloud this time, "Boy, am I letting her."

Not long afterward, Kodachi felt a pair of brief pinpricks on the inside of her thigh and her lover started to look up at her. Kodachi, catching her breath from the lull in activity had it quickly stolen again as she watched the green skinned demoness's features shift swiftly into a blue skinned, no, those were scales, image of her Ranma-darling.

Orange-eyes stared into her own, a smirk underneath them, as she realized that her brother had been right all along. They had both been right. Ranma was a demon, and so was the pig-tailed girl. They were both the same. Of course, at this point, Kodachi didn't care what Ranma was.

She felt another burning sensation passing up from her loins and down her legs, but took it to be merely arousal as Ranma moved around behind her and held her firmly and gently. She cooed as her hair was untied and it fell in sable waves against her skin.

Ranma's face was pressed against her neck, through the hair, as she reached back to shift her skirt out of the way. The burning sensation was painlessly passing over her entire body now, obvious anticipation as Ranma shifted himself about to enter her.

The waiting brought strange sensations to Kodachi, she felt her chest getting heavier, and, looking down, it seemed as if her breasts were indeed larger than they had been. Such considerations were forgotten as the first thrust blew into her and her black eyes opened wide as her voice cried out.

The thrusts continued apace and Kodachi's black eyes opened and shut as the changes of her body started to become more apparent than just an increase in cup size. Hair started to test together as the dead cells began to erupt into life and sensation poured down from each hair into Kodachi. Skin started to shift in color slightly.

Kodachi's black eyes closed again and, with a particularly ecstatic cry, they flew open, the irises already orange and the circular pupils straightening into snakish slits.

The transformation continued swiftly from there and Kodachi writhed and moaned at the extra sensations of her lover flicking at scales and the feel of their tentacles, black and black, entangling.

The coupling started to wind down to a close as Kodachi felt herself calming down and lying in a confused, tired but satisfied pile on the rooftop next to Ranma as the male disengaged from her.

The sun glinted off her emerald scales where a breast stood out, pushing aside the disheveled school uniform and they lay there quietly for some time. Her long legs similarly shimmered as they lay across the concrete and her arms pillowed her head.

"What are y..." Kodachi paused to correct herself, still laying in the same position. "What are we?"

Ranma thought for a moment.

"I don't know," Ranma said. "Are you okay?"

"Fine," Kodachi said wistfully, thoroughly sincere in her speech.

Medusa 1/2 Harem: Hiding the Scales [Episode 124606]

by Thrythlind

Kodachi sat up and began to arrange her clothing reluctantly, as soon as it became obvious that Ranma wasn't about to start up the festivities again. She was more than a little disappointed, but decorum and dignity forebade her begging for that shaft or that tongue to be inside her again.

"I suppose I should head back to the dojo," Ranma said, looking himself over doubtfully. "How am I going to explain why I'm all blue?"

Kodachi had sighed as soon as Ranma mentioned the dojo, but not because of jealously, surprisingly. Rather it was a bit of frustration.

"That is exactly the problem, isn't it, Ranma-sama?" Kodachi asked, she paused for a moment, suddenly the title seemed a lot more fitting than before. "And the solution is not to go back to the Tendo dojo."

"And what am I going to do then?" Ranma asked. "Ain't like there's anywhere else to go? At least if I go there they expect weird stuff."

Kodachi paused to consider the scratchy feeling of something in the roof of her mouth on either side. It wasn't uncomfortable, it was just unfamiliar. She shook her head and returned to conversation.

"Yes, and inside of a day everyone will know everything about what's going on," Kodachi said. "Some will doubtless have more of an idea about matters than either you or me."

Kodachi paused for a moment, just when had she gotten so...rational? She shook her head clear of the silly notion, of course, she'd always been rational. What nonsense was she thinking of?

"What we need is a way to keep our little secret out of view until such time as we can figure out what is going on?" Kodachi said, examining her scaled skin.

It really was quite beautiful, the way it sparkled in the sunlight, how soft, and yet firm, it felt as she stroked it. And oh how responsive it was to that touch, quite surprising considering the thickness it had to be. She pulled at one a moment in experimentation, noting how firmly it seemed to hold and...

"Yiiii!" Kodachi gasped before shutting the undignified cry of pain inside her mouth and trying to force the tears of pain from showing.

"What's wrong?" Ranma asked quickly, coming to her side.

Kodachi wordlessly pointed to the ground at the scale she had inadvertantly ripped out of her skin and continued to hold the minor, but damn painful, injury closed with her other hand. A small steam of blood seeped out from between her fingers as she tried to catch her breath.

"Let me see it," Ranma said quickly and imperically.

The call was so insistant that Kodachi uncovered the cut before she realized she was following a command.

Ranma looked at it seriously for a moment before reaching for where his plants were laying and ripping a piece of cloth off the bottom of one of the legs.

"Isn't too bad," Ranma said. "That looks like it had t'hurt though. Whatcha doin' trying to pull your skin off?"

"I was just curious," Kodachi said, firmly, brushing aside tears that couldn't possibly be there.

"Listen," Ranma said firmly, cupping her chin gently. "Don't hurt yourself if you can help it, okay? Sheesh, how you gonna get anywhere if you're tearing pieces off of yourself?"

Kodachi had to laugh briefly at that, though it was more an exasperated release of breath than one of her normal laughs. She looked to Ranma and nodded.

"I shall commend myself to taking care of myself then," Kodachi said. "That still leaves us with the problem of where to go? We've already discounted the dojo and we certainly can't go to my human as we are."

"Yeah, Kuno'd have us exorcised or something," Ranma said.

"Pity," Kodachi said. "The Kuno estate would give a great deal of privacy as to the goal of figuring things out. I do wish you could tell me how you accomplished that change of form yourself?"

"I don't know," Ranma said. "I just sort of thought of it."

"Thought of it?" Kodachi repeated.

Ranma looked around with a thoroughly uncomfortable look on his face.

"Errr, sort of thought, 'isn't something else besides my tongue supposed to go here?'" Ranma said. "Then I thought about some magazines some jerks at school had and..."

"Instant stallion, yes," Kodachi said. "Hmmm."

She closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them, looking over herself. She was still a girl.

"Well, that was relieving," she said.

"What?" Ranma asked. "Nothing happened."

"Exactly," Kodachi said, closing her eyes again.

This time, a definite change worked over her features, scales melting away and tentacles taking on the semblance of hair again. When Kodachi opened her eyes, she appeared human again.

"Hey!" Ranma said. "It worked." A moment later, his male human self was standing across from Kodachi.

His hair was still in dredlocks, however, and his eyes were still orange. Kodachi frowned and started to retie her pony tail, she stopped before she was even half-way through and started to massage one of the lengths that she had been bundling.

They were still sensitive to the touch.

In fact, as she directed one to shift about to raise in front of her eyes, they were still tentacles, even if they appeared to be thickly braided hair. And there was still that strange sensation of something in the roof of her mouth.

Kodachi paused a moment and opened her mouth widely, the jaw dislocating as a pair of slender fangs folded down out of her mouth. She blinked and looked at Ranma's freaked-out expression before folding the fangs back in and putting her jaw back in place.

"So that's what those were," Kodachi muttered as she rubbed at her jaw a bit.

"Err, was that what I looked like when I bit you?" Ranma asked.

Kodachi gave him a look that said quite perfectly: "How am I supposed to know what your face looked like while you were buried in between my legs and my focus was going a few lightyears past Alpha Centauri?"

"Right," Ranma said and Kodachi returned to her thoughts before nodding a moment later.

"Hmm," Kodachi said. "I think I have a plan, Ranma-Sama."

"Uhhh..." Ranma's eyebrow arched, he wasn't certain he liked the sound of that.

Kodachi and Ranma, the latter dressed reluctantly in a St. Hebereke's school unifrom, landed silently inside the bounds of the Kuno estate. Kodachi firmly led the way, dismissing the questions of Sasuke even before he could ask.

"This is a friend of mine, Rachel," Kodachi said. "She'll be staying with us for some time, no, it is not any matter for brother to be concerned with. Thank you, good bye."

And without a further word, Ranma was half-escorted half-pulled into a place he'd rarely gone without fear:

Medusa 1/2 Harem: Seen and Recognized [Episode 124648]

by Thrythlind

Most people barely glanced at the roof-hopping pair of St Hebereke girls, and the majority of those who did glance were more concentrated on looking up skirts than at faces.

But one person did manage to catch a look at some manner of identifying mark to recognize Ranma. Recognizing Kodachi, even with her new "hairstyle" was easy, but Ranma was fairly effectively (if irritably) disguised from her normal appearance.

As to who that person was...

Medusa 1/2 Harem: What pases before the eyes that can see true... [Episode 125094]

by TheCentauress

Out and about the town, the brunette-haired chef was cheery about what normally would be bad luck. At the start of the day, she had found that her kunoichi 'waitress' had forgotten to pay the propane bill. Rather than getting enraged, she had realized that this was a perfect chance to take some time off; she reprimanded the young man and told him to go immediately and pay, while she locked up. She then ducked into an alleyway and changed her appearance just enough to become just an average-looking teenaged girl enjoying the weather.

She bought herself a soda, sat on a bench and lifted her sugary orize up to her lips, when...

"Let us be off, 'Rachel'," an inperious dreadlocked student from St. Herbereke covered in emerald scales ordered her walking mate. Ukyo glanced over at the other person and suddenly choked on her drink.

"Right now, Koda-chan?" her equally-scaly school-mate whined. That said snake-skinned girl was a short, extremely well endowed redhead in dreadlocks wasn't the surprise, but the fact that said snake-girl bore a ghost-image of a sapphire-skinned, black-dreaded boy was. There was only one person who bore such a trace to one such as herself.

"Ranma," she whispered to herself, "what happened to you, honey?" She checked herself quickly, then followed the pair.

Ukyo had kept enough distance from the pair as to not attract attention, yet close enough to easily hear what was spoken between them.

"So tell me, 'Rachel-san'," The taller of the two asked, stressing the false name slightly, "what were you doing before you found youself like this?"

The transformed Ranma sighed. "Kodachi," the redhead ground out, "Why are you..."

Ukyo stumbled to a stop, shocked to the core. Kodachi is the other person?, she boggled. What in the name of the Great Trickster is going on? She continued following them and listened.

Kodachi slapped a scaly hand to her forhead. "Truly," she sighed. "So truly does Tendo Akane name you, 'Rachel'."

The morphotranssexual reptiloid bristled slightly, then relaxed with a chuckle. "You're right, Koda-chan. I am being a baka."

The transformed Kuno scion shared the mirth. "Quite," she agreed, then sobered. "But back to my previous question..."

Ranma rubbed the back of her neck. "Dunno," she finally answered. "I was in a salon, getting a trim, then I was out on a street, then..."

The pair blushed a deep brownish color for a few moments, as they walked in silence. Then Kodachi cleared her throat. "Well I remember that, 'Rachel-chan'," she muttered, then waved to the rooftops. "If we're going to return to my domicile, then, we must hie away while the sun is still out." Suiting actions to words, the pair lept to the shingles with a grace they had never shown before.

Medusa 1/2 Harem: Play It Safe [Episode 125111]

by Thrythlind

Ukyou considered, for a moment, making a day trip to Fushimi-Inara in Kyoto, but decided against it. She'd spent a great deal of time on her own, figuring things out without help. She didn't really need to call anybody for help. Not something as simple as this.

It was quite clear that neither Ranma nor Kodachi had any real clue as to what was going on either, and confronting them both wasn't likely to get her anywhere in answering the questions.

No, she'd just have to keep her eyes open and watch the two and figure out what was going on with...

Ukyou stopped and her eyes spread wide for a moment as she realized something.

Ranma and Kodachi were going to the Kuno mansion, together. Once they got there, they could do...anything.

"Calm down, sugar," Ukyou commanded herself. "Kodachi doesn't know about Ranma, and there's no way she's interested in girls. So, I'm sure nothing is going on. Nothing at all."

Meanwhile, Kodachi and Ranma were discovering the differences between a cold, stone roof and a large, soft bed.

Medusa 1/2 Harem: The Second Bitten [Episode 125123]

by Thrythlind

Kodachi gripped the mattress through the sheets and gritted her teeth closed to keep the grunts and groans from shifting into screams that would attract her brothers attention. She most certainly did not want that to happen just at the moment.

As to what was driving her to screams, the somewhat mobile lump under the covers attested to that reason. While Kodachi bucked and at times flipped to sitting nearly straight up, uncovering her green curves and the scaled skin that felt so soft to her touch, a certain martial artist in female form was giving a more thorough exploration of a certain piece of natural beauty and wonder. The expedition had been going on for fifteen minutes now and Kodachi was certainly feeling the strain.

Sometimes the investigation proceeded at fingertip, and other times it was that wonderful tongue or a nip of "Rachel's" human teeth. Meanwhile tentacles wound tightly around Kodachi's legs and firm buttocks, only adding to the sensations at hand.

The climax was building again when the door slammed open and both participants were shocked to a stop. Kodachi barely cleared her mind fast enough to put the illusion of humanity up before the visitor had rushed to her bed.

"Captain!" the girl that had bashed into their tryst declared loudly and desperately. "Emi broke her arm! She can't play in the tournament coming up! That leaves us short our second and Asuka's team is as ruthless as ours...umm...Captain, you look sort of flushed, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Kodachi said tightly, swinging her feet around so that she was sitting on the bed, though she made sure to cover her lower half as she did so.

She looked over the messenger of disaster and recognised the girl at once by the dyed blonde hair. Jin, promising girl, though she often seemed to all short of her promise. Confidence had always been severely lacking with her, she was always walking around the other gymnasts as there were eggshells to avoid crushing.

Kodachi caught herself appraising Jin's feminine form for a moment, freezing in the middle of licking her lips. She quickly pulled her tongue back and turned to business, hoping to get rid of this girl quickly and get back to her personal business.

"How did..." Kodachi paused in her speech as Jin sat down on the bed next to her, looking nervous, concerned and eager all at once. "What are you doing?"

"I swear you look feverish," Jin said, raising a hand up to Kodachi's forehead.

"I'm fine," Kodachi said, raising up a hand to deflect the girl's aim to check her forehead.

Surprised, Jin stumbled back in the bed and...

"Ooof!" a feminine voice under covers muttered as someone landed on her.

Jin gasped and looked to her now sheepish looking captain before pulling the covers off the bed and revealing a dredlocked red-headed without a stitch of clothing looking moderately embarrased as well as messy in a significant way. A glance to her captain's groin found similar evidence there.

"Oh!" Jin gasped. "I didn't mean to be intruding, not that I was intruding on anything, I'm sure this is all very innocent and, and..."

Then the girl surprised Ranma and Kodachi both by lunging at the black-tentacled medusa and kissing her firmly.

Kodachi had a moment of time to wonder if she was going to ever be getting jumped by girls before Ranma, recovered from the shock and appeared over Jin's shoulders, jaw already dislocated for the bite.

A golden-tentacled medusa sat cuddled up next to Ranma's side as Kodachi lay on the other side, all three looked happily spent as they continued sleeping on the huge bed.

Medusa 1/2 Harem: Back at the ranch dojo, plans are made... and executed. [Episode 125226]

by TheCentauress

The tensions at the Tendo household were, as usual, on the rise with the absence of their favorite resident. In the sitting room, Soun and Genma were up to their common theme, bemoaning the lack of honor, - shyeah, riiiiiiight, - of the Saotome youth and plotting the joining of the Houses. Since this verbal diarreha is well known, we'll skip it here...

Instead, we'll look into the kitchen, where a different situation is taking place...

Akane was bemoaning Fate. She had sent Ranma into that salon, while she was in her 'furry' phase, when suddenly she found herself at home; restored to normal, with the exception being that her memories had a woman's face in it, telling her, "Your true self restored, this I will grant. My Avatar desires it, so as to reconcile with you." Said face seemed to be covered in snake-skin and had piercing, orange-gold eyes.

To the others, it seemed that nothing had ever occoured. SO she had asked if anyone had seen Ranma. That had set off the fathers, which had in turn set off her insecurities. "That cheating bastard!" she growled. "He's probably off having sex with one of his floozies!"

"Would that really be so bad?" asked Kasumi, in a calm voice.

Both of her sisters stared at her, gaping. She continued, oblivious to their shock, or at least uncaring. "He is unsure of himself, as a man," she stated. "WIth his father as a role model, I would think that he has been told that loving is a weakening force to the Art."

Akane purpled in rage. "I'LL KILL HIM!" she screamed, as she walked into the other room, where she began to hammer on Ranma's idiot father.

"Very sneaky, sis," Nabiki finally managed to say.

Kasumi began to fume cutely. "Who said I wouldn't want to, myself?" she growled.

Nabiki responded form her new position of facedown on the floor. "Now that you mention it..." she moaned.

Kasumi giggled. "He is a hottie, isn't he?" she sighed. "If I weren't already chasing after someone, I'd've grabed him myself."

Nabiki reluctantly nodded in agreement. "It was his curse that threw me off," she admitted. "After seeing how he really is, I keep wanring to tie Akane up amd take her place...," She lowered her voice to a whisper. "...or at least have a fling or six with him."

The eldest Tendo sister gave a mock gasp. "Nabiki! Eldest sister first!" she chided half-jokingly. "Though I would like to see if I could train his girl-half to help relieve some pressure of my own." The two stared at each other for a long moment, before erupting in giggles.

At the Kuno compound, the redheaded Medusa awoke from her short after-activity nap with a sneeze. Realizing her current situation, she quietly slid from the bed and walked over to the desk. She picked up a pen and jotted a quick note.

[Kodachi, I need to get some clothing from the Tendo's. I'll be back sometime tonight, so don't worry. R.]

Having finished that task, the busty martial arts-using snake-girl dressed in her borrowed uniform and triggered the disguise that covered her new state. Now appearing as a dreadlocked version of her former self, she hopped from the windo on a direct course for the Tendo compound.

After their outburst of mirth, the two had decided to start working on dinner together, a rare occourance for the pair. Kasumi was quietly stirring the meat disk in the wok, when a short form flew in through the window and landed in the middle of the floor. She gasped in surprise and flung the wok into the air.

Nabiki turned, then boggled as she saw her favorite redhead, supporting the tossed cooking pot. What had caused the shocked expression was the fact being, Ranma had caught the hot metal device with a pair of her new dreadlocks and was now quickly trading the grip every few seconds with a new bundle.

Ranma finally placed the wok back onto the stove and looked over at the slightly ollder girl as she blew on the tips of her dreads. "What?" she asked, confused. "Is my face green?"

At that moment, a pair of slender arms wrapped around the smaller girls neck, gently. A gentle voice whispered into her ear, "Oh, Raaaaanmaaaa, could you help Nabiki and I with something?"

To the disguised Medusa's surprise, she could see Nabiki's eyes begin to take on a wicked gleam...

Medusa 1/2 Harem: A Pause for Thought [Episode 125315]

by Thrythlind

Ranma blinked as the daydream ended with the scene of a roof slamming up at her. She caught her feet but nearly tumbled, spilling herself down to the ground. Fortunately she held to the roof and paused to catch her breath.

"What the heck was that?" Ranma asked outloud of no one in particular. She shook her head and gained control of her breathing.

"Man," she sighed. "This stuff is turning me into a pervert."

It wasn't, not really, it was simply all the repressed fantasies flowing upwards now that they were unblocked, even encouraged. Yes, at the moment she was catching herself thinking the...oddest...thoughts about girls she saw in passing below, and, if she lingered too long in staring, she had to fight to keep going past them, but that would eventually calm down.

After good selection of genetic material had joined the new race.

Now, with the moon well on the rise, she was heading for the Tendo dojo.

And she had no way of knowing that Nabiki and Kasumi had commented to each other about Ranma in sexual terms.

Meanwhile, Jin was in heaven. She sighed as she scooted over to hug the sleeping form of her captain, her love, her life. She'd been wanting this for...well, ever since the captain had saw fit to discipline her for an accident that had nearly gotten Kodachi injured horribly.

Why, that paper clip could have scarred her beautiful captain for life.

Jin was not particularly normal, above and beyond being a rhythmic gymnastics martial artist from St. Hebereke. After all, her key fun at some tournaments was to bring a lantern under the ring and make scary faces while extolling Captain Kuno's greatness and terror.

Then she'd dyed her hair blonde. Which was actually one of the more normal things she'd ever done.

Despite being weird, Jin was generally considered, in St. Hebereke terms, harmless.

Kodachi had gained a little clarity from the transformation, and so had Jin.

It was going to take a little bit longer to make itself known, however.

Jin sighed as she stroked a green finger along the patch of scales that formed a gorgeous black rose on Kodachi's right butt cheek. It had been a tattoo until her captain had been so changed, and Jin was happy to see that it was still there.

Jin looked on the still sleeping Kodachi in anticipation of her waking up. Kodachi so far hadn't done much with her, as soon as that other girl had gotten involved, Kodachi had escaped and moved to attend the red-head.

Then the red-head became a guy. Jin smiled, somewhat bewildered this time, as she remembered losing her virginity to that blue-skinned male's manhood. It was somewhat odd, she didn't have the slightest attraction to guys normally, but that guy...

...she shivered in the memory of his touch.

"It must be because he's really a girl," Jin said, nodding and returning to her study of her captain.

Something was nagging at her now, though, and she couldn't tell what it was, not yet.

"Mmmm, Ranma-sama," Kodachi sighed pleasantly as she started to yawn awake in the night-darkened room. "I mean, Rachel."

"She went to go pick up some stuff," Jin said, not seeing how wide Kodachi's eyes had just become. "So we're al...AHH!"

There was a crash as Kodachi practically bolted out of the bed, crashing into a desk and slicing open her newly hardened head. Jin blinked and wondered what was wrong, until part of her newly gained clarity hit her.

She enjoyed the guy because the guy was also a girl. Kodachi enjoyed the girl because the girl was also a guy. Kodachi was straight.

Jin felt herself deflating and then bucked herself up. After all, it wasn't certain, perhaps Kodachi herself just didn't know. Perhaps...

"Ohhh! Captain!" Jin gasped and rushed to attend the bleeding and dazed medusa she had just startled. "I'll fix that right up."

Medusa 1/2 Harem: In and Out [Episode 125501]

by Thrythlind

Ranma was starting to smirk as he left the guest room with his pack. It had been just as easy as he'd thought it would be to get his stuff and get out without people noticing. He hadn't even had to use the sealed techniques. Everybody was fast asleep in...

"Ranma what are you doing?" a whispering female voice demanding from behind him just as he was really getting into the self-congratulatory monologue.

He winced as he turned around to see Kasumi standing in the hallway and dressed in her nightgown. Ranma swallowed nervously as he felt a stirring somewhat below his waist, fortunately, his pack was still blocking Kasumi's view of the situation.

He was certainly glad, however, that he had thought to not wear Kodachi's "disguise" for this trip, otherwise, Kasumi would have been able to guess what was going on.

"I've gotta do a training trip for a bit," Ranma said quietly. "Somethin' came up an' I don' want you guys messed up in it."

Kasumi considered matters for a bit and frowned, which was almost enough to kill the rising level of desire Ranma felt, but then she had to do something to inflame it.

"We have to talk," Kasumi said, grabbing Ranma by the arm and dragging him to her door. She glanced up and down the hallway to make sure nobody was watching and then went through, closing the door behind him. "I think...did you do something with your hair?"

"Err, it got longer," Ranma said, reaching.

"Oh, is it the dragon's whisker again?" Kasumi asked in a concerned tone.

"Err, yeah," Ranma said. "But it stopped again."

"And why is it in braids?" Kasumi asked, somewhat confused.

"I fell asleep somewhere and woke up like that," Ranma said, shrugging. It was true, actually.

"Oh, you should be more cautious," Kasumi said, assuming it was a prank of some kind.

It was either that or something involving a Rastafarian martial art form, and she didn't particularly want to get Ranma started on the details of any sort of martial arts fight at the moment.

"Look, I should..." Ranma started.

"Shh," Kasumi said. "We don't want to wake someone up. I think this training trip is a good idea."

"You do?" Ranma said, forgetting his desire to be away from Kasumi, and temptation, in the sudden confusion.

"I think Akane and you need a break from each other," Kasumi said. "It was mostly the dog thing why she was so upset, but I think she's been building up a lot of stress and not dealing with it well."

"Uh huh?" Ranma said, the description of the situation flying somewhat over his ill-educated head. "I think everything's just driving us all crazy."

"Uh, yes," Kasumi said, not bothering to explain that that's what she meant. "Anyway..."

Kasumi blinked and stuck her face forward, examining Ranma closely.

"Too close," Ranma thought nervously as Kasumi's face held only a few inches from his own, inciting a riot of emotions.

"What happened to your eyes?" Kasumi asked curiously, wondering if Ranma had contracted some sort of disease that had changed his eye color within an hour or two.

"Ah hell," Ranma muttered, causing Kasumi to blink in confusion for just a moment before Ranma reached out and pulled her in for a firm kiss.

Kasumi gasped, or she would have if her mouth were not occupied at the moment, and stared hard for a moment as the kiss began. Her surprise faded quickly, however. A part of her wondered briefly if this were another naughty dream, but that was out of the question. Everything was too firm and solid to be a dream.

She was already moulding herself comfortably against Ranma as they moved to her bed and she felt feathery touches over her skin. Then something occured to her and she broke off quickly.

"Girl form!" she gasped abruptly.

"What?" Ranma asked, somewhat frustrated at the sudden interruption.

"I'm saving myself for...someone," Kasumi said. Ranma didn't have to think long to figure out who it was. "If we do this," Kasumi could scarcely believe that she was actually going through with this fantasy, but there it was. "If we do this, you need to get some water and stay in girl form."

Ranma seemed to be silent for a moment, and Kasumi was afraid he was about to leave, when she heard the resigned sigh.

"Fine," Ranma said, in his female form voice.


End file.
